Micro-electrical mechanical systems (MEMS) are a class of small mechanical devices that are typically fabricated using planar lithographic techniques originally developed for making semiconductor-based electrical devices. MEMS devices are typically made out of semiconductor materials. The micromachining capabilities provided using MEMS techniques permit the fabrication of mechanical devices with a small size and reliability not previously realized in mechanical systems.
MEMS devices often require electrical activation, typically for translating an element or rotating an element. Electrostatic electrical activation requires that the element to be moved be provided with an electrode. Application of an electrical charge to the element results in an electrical force between the element and another element, resulting in movement of the element.